


Red Side of the Moon

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: Katya never asked her for forever.Based off Trixie's song.





	Red Side of the Moon

Katya never asked her for forever.

She wasn’t stupid or deluded. She knew that Trixie was a star, and that she was just the girl who worshiped her every move from the start. Trixie knew it too.

Trixie Mattel was the one country singer who finally got people into country music and Katya completely got it. Obviously Katya wasn’t a country lover before Trixie, I mean all you need to do is take in the dark eye shadow and red lipstick to categorize her as anything but country, and there wasn’t much that the genre offered people like Katya the way that heavy metal could, but something about the way the blonde haired angel would emote every thought through a heartfelt ballad sung soulfully in front of a small audience in a crowded bar made Katya feel things she never thought she could feel.

It never upset her that after a busy night sometimes Trixie would find herself into an overenthusiastic fan’s bed because the country beauty would always find herself back into Katya’s arms. Never in a loving way, but she knew she if she needed any love she could get it from Katya. The russian understood her place in Trixie’s life as more than a fan but not quite a girlfriend.

That’s not the way it works in the world of Hollywood. Trixie never wanted Katya to suffer from the disturbance of the media intruding on her privacy meaning they would never be together, but she also understood that the separation would mean a separation between herself and the woman that she loved. Not that she would ever share that information with Trixie. As far as the country singer needed to know Katya was incapable of love.

Katya knew she would always be there, stood by the side of the stage watching Trixie shine and watching dozens more people fall in love with her every night and she couldn’t bring herself to be bitter. A small voice inside of her wanted to keep Trixie to herself, wanted to tell the blonde that she was the only woman who could make her feel beautiful and could make her feel like she could be herself but honestly there were hundreds of people who wanted to take that role. Katya just wanted Trixie to know how much she loved her without weighing her down.

It was clear that she had to make a decision one day while watching Trixie perform. Katya was stood at the side of the stage while the only woman she had ever loved closed her heavily painted eyes and strummed her acoustic guitar as she finished a solo on the new song on her album. Her honey colored hair fell over her shoulders as her long, soft fingers strummed the last note and her brow furrowed slightly as she struggled momentarily to find the right chord. Katya knew logically that Trixie made mistakes the same way everyone else did, but something in her made it almost impossible to register any of them.

She felt sad, just for a moment, when Trixie broke into a massive grin at the end of her song, the audience around her erupting into applause. The truth is that Katya left her career behind her in Chicago as Trixie became more popular. It was a decision that was made without Katya needing to spare a second thought because seeing Trixie blossom into the entertainer she was now made Katya happier than any job ever could.

But it did mean that at this point Katya wished that she had made her intentions clearer to Trixie, because right now she was just the kooky friend that occasionally appeared in a photo with Trixie in a newspaper when she was performing in a local bar, rather that the woman who had sacrificed everything just to be close to Trixie Mattel.

She wanted to be so much more than that, but the closer Trixie got to fame the further away from Katya she got.

Katya didn’t mind the waiting. She was happy to wait forever if it meant that her patience ended in Trixie falling in love with her. If it meant that one day the beautiful woman on stage posing for pictures would understand that her best friend only wanted her to show her love.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice when Trixie had left the stage to work her way next to where Katya was positioned by the bar with the best view of when Trixie was performing.

“What did you think, Kat?” Trixie’s smile was wide. Her makeup was beginning to sweat off from her forehead and around her lips, the pink lip liner from her thick bottom lip smeared into the foundation on her chin from when Trixie had tried to wipe away the remnants of a drink. Katya managed to draw her eyes away from Trixie’s lips to her expressive eyes and grinned back.

“You were perfect Tracy.” She let her smile take over her face, exposing her pearly whites in a grin manic enough to cause Trixie to cackle with laughter.

“I don’t know what I’d do without your encouragement, Katya.” Trixie took Katya into her arms, holding the shorter woman against her curves and laughing as Katya snuggled her face into Trixie’s boobs. “You’re all I need.” The taller blond planted a kiss onto Katya’s forehead before a tall, dark haired man pulled her away.

“You are stunning Ms Mattel, can I have a photo?”

“Of course!” Trixie giggled and took Katya’s hand into her own, lifting her knuckles up to her lips and pressing a soft kiss against Katya’s fingers. “Love ya Kat.” She grinned and tottered over to where the guy was standing with his friends before posing for photos, kissing his stubbled cheek and flashing a peace sign.

“Love you, Trixie.”


End file.
